Breakfast
by kerbie
Summary: Spike drops into Buffys for breakfast and leaves with more than he bargained for. B/R S/W


Title: Exploding bowl of blood   
Feedback: Much welcome   
Summary: Spike drops into Buffys for breakfast and leaves with more than he bargained for. B/R, S/W   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I own nothing   
Notes: Occurs with Joyce in hospital, no Tara or Dawn! Is this fluff? Don't know if the whole S/W thing agrees with me. Could be a sequel?   
  
Willow sat at the breakfast bar. She had got quite used to hanging around Buffy's house, trying to catch her without Riley. It was getting more and more difficult.   
  
The backdoor opened and Spike walked in.   
  
"Alright Red, no Buffy?"   
"No Buffy"   
  
Willow grimaced as Spike raked around the fridge for his blood supply. My life is a mess; I'm sitting in on a Friday night watching Spike make his breakfast.   
  
"Why so sad? Buffy out with her favourite little commando"   
  
Spike had re-emerged from the fridge with a huge quantity of blood.   
  
"Trying to break a world record in blood drinking? It's not like you need to put on any weight, fat boy"   
  
"Fat boy. Now don't get at me 'cause best friend is out with a real man"   
  
Spike snorted, slamming the fridge door shut.   
  
"I can get a man if I wanted one and I don't"   
  
"Yeah yeah whatever, just make sure next time it's a man not a puppy"   
  
Trading insults was easy. He was good at finding raw nerves. But he didn't feel like upsetting Willow any more. She was close to tears. Friday night, they should both be doing something better.   
  
"I know how it feels if its any help"   
  
Quite confused Spike fell silent. What was he saying? What was he going to say next?   
  
"Although I'm no relationship counsellor"   
  
He paused to pour his pig's blood into a large shiny bowl. Slamming the microwave door shut he sat down beside Willow.   
  
"When Angelus reappeared and Dru became besotted, again. I felt jealous, and pretty sorry for myself"   
  
"But Buffy is my best friend. Riley knows nothing about her. He's so so... "   
  
Interrupting Spike mumbled   
  
"Normal"   
  
The pair sat and considered why they were both felt so lonely.   
  
"Normal is not good"   
  
"Well we will have to wait and see if he slips up. If he does Buffy will have you to turn to. I certainly hope she doesn't come to me. That's quite enough emotional traumas to suit me.   
  
Willow couldn't help but smile. Spike was looking distinctly uncomfortable.   
  
A noise broke the silence. Blinding blue light was emanating from the microwave. Sparks flew from within, raining down on the tiles. The burning smell got worse.   
  
"Don't open the door. What did you put in there?"   
"Blood in a bowl"   
  
Spike was facing Willow, who was considering running out of the house. The door of the microwave blew off smacking Spike in the back of his head. Pig's blood splattered the kitchen and its two-gobsmacked occupants.   
  
"You're in trouble now"   
  
A singed Spike hurled the microwave and its possessed door out into the garden.   
  
"That was bloody sore, God look at the nick of you"   
  
Willow could guess by the puddle forming around her feet that she had suffered the full brunt of the exploding bowl of blood.   
  
"Why so much blood? Why in a metal bowl?"   
"No one bothered to explain the whole metal in a microwave theory. I'm so hungry. Let me at least lick you"   
  
The look in his eye made Willow suspect that if he had no chip she'd be a tasty main course after he'd finished his licking. The blood was beginning to congeal on her skin. Spike continued to stare. It might be fun. He wouldn't hurt me. He can't hurt me.   
  
Spike had decided not to wait for a reply. He couldn't believe his luck. A blood drenched vixen standing in the Slayers kitchen and he was innocence of all wrongdoing. Well almost and he could always acquire another microwave later tonight.   
  
"Lick nicely now"   
  
I'll have to give advice more often he thought as he began on Willow's fingers.   
  
  
Buffy and Riley could smell burnt plastic before they entered the house.   
  
"What has been going on?"   
"Careful Buffy, who knows what's in there"   
  
Riley took the lead.   
  
Spike was having a difficult time controlling his urge to throw Willow over his shoulder and carry her up stairs. Her scent and that of the blood was a heady mixture. He licked her neck. Willow was enjoying herself; Spike was being surprisingly gentle.   
  
"What the hell is going on. Get away from her"   
  
Spike looked up. His vampire ridges covered in blood.   
  
"Leave us be. It's just a bit of fun"   
  
Yeah leave us alone, Willow couldn't believe Riley, did he really think Spike would hurt her.   
  
Willow seemed too weak to speak; she didn't even call out for his help. Riley swung a wild punch. Willow suddenly animated leapt to Spikes defence.   
  
"I'm fine. We had an..."   
  
Riley's fist met with her nose.   
  
"Oh well done. Typical, bloody typical. Fight first talk later. You lot are all the same"   
  
Spike knelt down by the now unconscious Willow.   
  
"Red, can you hear me?"   
  
Buffy stepped into the kitchen. Having witnessed everything she really felt like laughing, but that wouldn't help poor Willow.   
  
"I thought he was attacking Willow, he probably was. Look at them"   
  
"I was bloody not"   
  
The two men squared up to each other. Buffy considered letting them fight. It would be entertaining; her night had been pretty quiet so far.   
  
"Take her upstairs Spike and clean up"   
  
Spike picked Willow up, hugging her close to his body. He'd been enjoying himself and now the Slayer was ordering him about. Willow was still out cold, splashing water on her face wasn't helping. He could feel the now dry blood on his skin. Seeing Willow covered in the crimson liquid sparked memories of the days when he could feed. He had loved the warmth and taste of blood. Now with the chip and everything that went along with it he knew he could never kill. That joy was forbidden to him now.   
  
Willow hadn't stirred, so he striped and stepped into the shower. Maybe it's bad for humans to be out for so long? What if Riley had really damaged Red? He soaped himself and began to wonder where the fun would have stopped if they hadn't been interrupted.   
  
Her vision was blurred- the taste of blood filled her mouth. Willow realised she was in the bathroom. Someone was singing, Spike. He stepped from the shower, and started drying his body. Oh God if that's what the undead look like maybe being a vampire wasn't so bad. She clamped her eyes shut. Spike turned to look at his patient, and knelt naked beside her   
  
"I'll be back in a minute don't move"   
  
He chuckled. Willow opened her eyes and Spike grabbed for a towel to cover his modesty   
  
"Don't look, shut your eyes"   
"It's a bit late for that. Don't be shy."   
  
It was Willows turn to chuckle which hurt and she let out a groan. Spike still naked helped her to her feet.   
  
"You're a first class pervert. How long did you watch me in all my glory?"   
"Long enough. My head hurts"   
"Look I'm going to get dressed then I'll help"   
  
He pulled on his jeans and tossed his T-shirt in the laundry basket.   
  
"It's the least she can do"   
  
Spike picked Willow up, and sat on the edge of the bath, gently washing her face.   
  
Buffy was in her room. Riley was pacing about downstairs. He had managed to call Spike a monster enough times to drive even her upstairs. She pushed the bathroom door open. Spike was engrossed in his task. He was talking in low tones and Willow murmured replies.   
  
"Look at the state of you, at least your nose isn't broken"   
"Oh that's a shame it would have added some character"   
"I think you've got quite enough of that"   
"Thank you"   
"Look I need get you less Carrie looking. Stay still"   
  
He looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were beginning to blacken.   
  
"I'll take over now, a girls got to have some modesty"   
  
Standing up Willow looked at Buffy in a strange dazed manner,   
  
"I've seen his its only fair he sees mine"   
  
Buffy groaned and turned to face Spike, who was already in his battle stance   
  
"Hold on there little lady, I'm no peeping tom. I have standards you know"   
  
With that Spike waltzed past and shut the bathroom door.   
  
  
"What has come over you?"   
"Well you've seen his body, come on Buffy. Think like a woman not a Slayer"   
"I don't think we should have this conversation. Riley is sitting downstairs"   
"What, does he have supersonic hearing?"   
"Now Willow, being mean doesn't suit you. Lets get you clean"   
  
  
Washed, dried and in clean clothes Willow felt a lot better. Spike and Riley however were calling each other a few choice names. Buffy and Willow watched from the doorway.   
  
"Why are you still here?"   
"I want to see if Red is OK"   
"Why pretend you care?"   
  
Spike stepped back, the girls could almost imagined the hurt he felt from his expression. Buffy stepped into the room.   
  
"Now boys behave"   
"Buffy how can you let him in to this house?"   
"I invite him, he comes in. It's as simple as that. Calm down will you"   
"No I don't get it. He is the enemy don't you understand"   
  
The argument spiralled. It was one Buffy knew she could never win. Her relationship with Angel saw to that. Spike and Willow looked at one and other. Someone was going to have to stop the feuding lovers or there would be tears before bedtime.   
  
"Let's just leave it at Riley doesn't like me, I don't like Riley. You dated a vampire, you don't now and well Willow is Willow and we are going out"   
  
Spike grabbed Willows hand, pulling her out the house.   
  
  
Buffy and Riley stared at each other the silence in the house descended around them.   
  
"What is going on?"   
  
Riley shrugged his shoulders and began to smile   
  
"Willow always had an odd taste in men"   
"No you don't think-oh God"   
  
The tension in the room disappeared and the couple sat on the couch considering what the departed pair might be doing.   
  
"Sorry"   
"Me to"   
  
His lips brushed hers as she spoke and soon they were lost in one another. The argument forgotten.   
  
  
Spike on the other hand was beginning to regret his actions. Where was he taking her? Why did he leave with Red?   
  
"I wonder what Buffy and Riley are doing?"   
  
Willow was holding his arm close to her body. He could smell her, the scent was different from earlier but he liked it just the same. Pulling her closer to his body he replied   
  
"Probably making out on the couch"   
  
The couple walked into the night.   
  
The end?


End file.
